Image analysis services are used to analyze an image of a scene and determine if one or more objects are present in the image. Frequently, images include text that is difficult to detect due to the positioning of the text and a lack of context associated with the words or characters of the text.
In many applications (e.g., military, law enforcement, and security applications), detailed information concerning text-based regions of an image is desired. However, due to a lack of granularity in the detection phase, certain image processing systems are limited in the level of information that can be provided regarding portions of an image that include text. Accordingly, conventional image processing systems ineffectively process text-based regions of images.